Murder is only one word
by Vixyfox
Summary: Murderer is only one word to describe someone. But how can Naruto fall in love with the one responsible? With Orochimaru schemeing, Naruto is a part of the plan. Yet how will he take it when it will affect him so deeply? How many tears will he shed?
1. Crime Scene

* * *

Rain pelted down from the beneath the dark gloomy sky. It flooded the streets leaving puddles of mud in its wake. People rushed into the comfort of the indoors, shivering from the cold that was accompanied by the downcast weather. 

A small figure turned into a secluded alley. Tugging his jacket closer to his body, he released a sigh. He was safe from the ongoing torrent or the moment. Slowly, he looked around; checking to make sure no one was there.

Another sigh escaped from his lips as he scraped the blonde bangs out of the way of his blue eyes. Hands in his pocket, a smile lit up his face as he thought of getting home.

As he turned around the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening quickly. A gasp escaped his lips, hands flying to his mouth. His smile now replaced with horror. Two pairs of yellow and black eyes starred at him, with a smirk lighting there faces.

"Well, well, Kabuto, looks like we have a visitor." The taller of the two spoke. He had long black hair that hung over his face, that was so pale it seemed to glow in the dark alley. "What shall we do with him Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto chuckled. His silver hair was tied back into a tight ponytail, and a glare adorned his face, shining off of his glasses. He glanced over at his master, eagerly, waiting for a reply.

Naruto's eyes never left the scene behind him and the two, his breath coming out shakily. Just beyond them was the body of a badly beaten woman, not a single part of her recognizable. The only thing that helped identify her was her pink hair. Her stomach was cut open, the cavity devoid of its organs. Naruto gulped back his shock, slowly starting to creep away from the scene. Trying to forget the scene he just saw, hoping that it wasn't real. In the blink of an eye, the one named Orochimaru was standing in front of him. "I don't believe you will be going anywhere." he chuckled, the blonde freezing in his spot "We can't allow the witness to escape now can we." With an amused look he asked, "Kabuto what do you think we should do with him?"

"Well, I'm sure we can find some use for him, He is rather cute…." The silver haired male spoke, a smirk slowly growing. Orochimaru joined him in the smirking, motioning towards Naruto, Kabuto nodded while simultaneously pulling a rope from the pocket on his jacket.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw what was in Kabuto's hands. Quickly he turned, ramming straight into the chest of Orochimaru, who didn't even flinch, but on the contrary smiled at him deviously. Hands lashing out, he held the blonde in place, while Kabuto neared, unraveling the rope as he stepped forward. Naruto began to struggle frantically, panic clear in his eyes. Kabuto reached out and grabbed the two hands, trying to secure them in place. He gasped aloud in pain as Naruto kicked him in the shin. Reacting to the kick, Kabuto immediately lashed out and punched his victim in the stomach.

Naruto yelped out in pain, any struggle he had before, gradually fading. Kabuto speedily went back to his task on hand, tying up his hands, and throwing him over his shoulder, with a smirk.

"Ready then Kabuto?" Lord Orochimaru called out. Receiving a nod from his accomplice, he smiled approvingly, "Let's go then." They quickly disappeared from the alley, leaving only a mangled body and puddles of rain and blood.

* * *

Blue eyes opened suddenly, only to peer out into darkness. Naruto slowly tried to sit up, but found that it was impossible due to the coarseness of the rope holding him in place. He tugged at his restraints, panic once more washing over him. "Don't even think about it," a dark voice spoke, catching Nartuto's attention.

"W-where am I?" he stammered, eyes searching the darkness for the origin of the voice. Obsidians about medium blue, with a stare that was unemotional and blank, were the eyes of the stranger watching over him. "You're in the lair of Lord Orochimaru. From the moment you set foot in this property you are owned by him, and will never leave by your own will." The figure of the man that was speaking stepped out into the string of light. Naruto's blue eyes took in the raven hair and lean muscular body. His chest showed through his shirt and he wore a purple sash around his waist. "I've been instructed to inform you of your duties from now on. You are under my command from this point on." He moved closer to the blonde.

Naruto flinched back, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. A smirk played across the other's lips, stopping right over Naruto. "I am Sasuke; you are to listen to me above the others. The only person you can listen to other than me is Lord Orochimaru, himself." He leaned down to untie him. Naruto sighed in relief as he began to rub his lightly. He looked up to see Sasuke already standing by the door waiting for the younger to follow him. Slowly, Naruto stood, legs shaky from sitting for so long.

Once Naruto stood in front of him, Sasuke turned, exiting with Naruto in tow. Sasuke led him down many hallways, finally stopping in front of a door. Sasuke entered and motioned for Naruto to follow him in. He stopped in the center of the room, turning to face Naruto. The younger stopped eyes turned down at the floor. He was clumsily caught a fresh pair of clothes thrown at him. "Change into these." Sasuke state, eyes staring blankly at him.

"I-in front of you?" he stuttered, a dark blush appearing on his cheek. Sasuke only glared in answer, the other hastily beginning to change, turning around. Once he was done, he turned back to Sasuke with his old clothing in a pile in his arms. "What should I do with these?" he asked, his eyes still studying the floor. Sasuke walked over to him and took the clothing for him and walked over to a small trash can. He threw them in and walked back towards the door.

"Follow," he commanded, walking past the blonde. Naruto turned, doing as he was told, to afraid to speak. Only the small taps of their shoes hitting the tiled floor broke the uncomfortable silence. It wasn't long before they reached another door that appeared to be their destination. This door was tall and heavily engraved with designs of swirls and zigzags going in random patterns. Naruto trembled at the sight, stopping right in his tracks. Without any hesitation, Sasuke pushed the door open, entering the dimly lit room. Naruto stared into the doorway, unable to allow his legs to move.

"Hey what are you doing? Hurry up!' Sasuke growled, catching his attention. Quickly he raced to his side, slowing to a walk Sasuke continued to walk through the room once the other had caught up. Soon Sasuke stopped and starred up at two figures ahead of him. "Lord Orochimaru, I have brought the witness," he declared, bowing low to the dark haired man.

"Thank you Sasuke, you may leave." Orochimaru said, voice coming out in almost a hiss. Sasuke bowed once more before turning to leave. Naruto was practically shaking at the thought of being left alone with his captors from before.

"What's your name boy?" Orochimaru asked, golden eyes flashing with authority. N-Naruto." he whispered, unable to help his stutter. A smirk grew on the Lords face as he stared down at the boy, Kabuto mimicking his master's face.

"Well Naruto, aren't you lucky? From this moment on you will work as a maid in this establishment. If you defy anything anyone says then you will be punished severely. Is that clear?" a smirk arose on his lips. Naruto nodded his head, trying not to anger the Lord. "Good, Kabuto, why don't you go show Naruto to his work station? Oh, and also give Sasuke this later." Kabuto nodded stepping form behind Orochimaru's chair and headed towards Naruto. Quickly, the two exited the room, uncomfortable silence ensuing. Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes as he remembered the last thing Iruka, his boss told him.

"Be careful, watch yourself out there. There've been several murders lately. I better see you tomorrow!" Naruto wished he had listened to those words.

* * *

Uh, I think this one might be going places. C: Uh...read and review? Please? 


	2. Strange Serum

* * *

Sweat slowly fell down Naruto's face as he scrubbed the floor, muscles aching with every movement he made. He reached a hand up, wiping it away before once more grabbing hold of the brush, resuming his furious scrubbing. He glared at the floor that just seemed to not want to get clean, a sigh escaping his lips. He soon stopped, tears welling up in his eyes. "Just how did I end up here?" he asked himself, sitting on his hunches, hand wiping away the salty drops from his face. He just couldn't seem to stop crying ever since he had arrived here a week ago. 

"Are you slacking newcomer?" asked a deep, unwanted voice. Naruto froze, turning to see Sasuke standing in the doorway, hands on his hips. The dim light made the other look eeirie, his pale chest that showed through the gap in his open shirt seeming to glow. "We can't have that now can we?" he said, stepping forward towards the blonde, Naruto drawing back away from him, crawling backwards until his back hit the wall. "Now, now, there's nothing to be scared of. For now at least." He said, now standing over the younger, shadow hovering over the blonde.

He leaned down slowly, finger brushing along the floor before he brought it back up, eyes assessing it. "Get back to work. From the looks of this, you have a long way to go. And you don't get to rest until its done." He said, turning on his heal and heading towards the door before stopping in the doorway, glancing back. "I would hurry if I were you. Lord Orochimaru is lenient for only so long." He said before disappearing from sight, blue eyes staring after him.

He growled, eyes glaring at the floor once more before he began to vigorously scrub at the floor, cursing the other. It was frustrating enough that they humiliated him by making him wear a maid's uniform but it was even more frustrating that they had to put a bastard like Sasuke as his master. He clenched his teeth, grip tightening on the brush he held. Slowly, he loosened his grip and once more was sitting on his hunches, eyes staring at the floor.

Taking in a deep breath, he stood, slowly making his way to the door. Blue eyes peeked out, finding no one in the hall. Quietly, he stepped out, deciding to go left, footsteps almost unheard as he walked down the hallways, eyes searching for an exit. He whirled around as he heard something, finding nothing but darkness and the eerie glow that the torches gave off.

He took in a steadying breath, slowly turning only to run straight into a chest, stumbling backwards. "Not trying to escape now are we little Naru-chan?" asked a dark voice, cold yellow eyes staring down at him, smirk on his face. Orochimaru stood in front of him, amusement flashing across his face as the other fell back onto the cement floor of the large hallway, shock on his face.

"N-No!" he cried, crawling backwards several feet away from him, eyes wide with fright.

"That's funny, I could have sworn that you're supposed to be cleaning the floors of the kitchen instead of walking around. Am I wrong?" Orochimaru asked, stepping forward. Naruto said nothing, adverting his eyes to the floor, body trembling slightly. A smirk played across the others lips once more as he leaned down, hand griping Naruto's bicep tightly as he yanked him up, dragging him down the halls. "I think someone's in need of punishment." He spoke, Naruto trying his best to stop himself from being pulled away.

His struggling led to nothing as the dark haired male continued to pull him, stopping in front of a pair of doors, entering without a moment's hesitance. Naruto had to shield his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the sudden light change. This room was brighter, the walls seeming to be painted gold, red majestic tapestries hanging on the walls. Two chairs were placed at the end of the room, one already being occupied, another person standing behind the vacant seat.

As they drew nearer, Naruto was able to take in the features of the person he didn't recognize, blinking his blue eyes several times. The man was tall, dark raven hair tied into a low, tight pony tail at the base of his neck. His red eyes stared unemotionessly down at the two new arrivals, shivers running down the blonde's spin as he stared, unable to shake himself out of his trace.

He was brought back to reality when he ran into Orochimaru's back, the man jerking him in front of him. "Stand here. Do not move." He commanded, walking to the chairs and nodding at the other. "So sorry to be late like this Itachi-kun. Our little puppy seemed to have gotten lost." He said, motioning towards Naruto. Naruto fought to keep a low growl from escaping him at the name he was given, eyes glaring at Orochimaru's back.

Orochimaru sat, crossing his legs, resting his head on his fist. "So, what do you think? Is this a good payment for the task we ask of you?" he said, glancing over at the still silent man. Itachi stood, walking towards the blonde. Naruto almost took a step back, intimidated by the man's demeanor and emotionless eyes.

Itachi circled the blonde, stopping in front of him, hand grabbing hold of his chin, eyes slowly taking in his face before he let go, walking back around once more, stopping behind him. Casually, he flipped the blonde's maid uniform skirt up, Naruto immediately jumping away from him, hands gripping the edges, keeping it down. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!" he cried, embarrassment flushing his face.

"Doesn't seem very well trained does he?" Itachi asked, eyes staying on the younger, Naruto fidgeting under his stare. A frown adorned Orochimaru's face, as well as Kabuto's.

"I'm sorry. He's only been here a week. I'm sure he can be trained easily. Is this a problem for you?" he asked, eyes narrowing as he glared at the blonde, Naruto flinching under the two men's stares. Itachi glanced at him, slowly turning towards the other.

"No…" he said slowly, silky voice drawing out, nearly mesmerizing Naruto at the tone it took. Even if he had been here a week, he would never be able to get used to how frightening the other man was.

"Well then, we have a deal? You may take him as long as you perform your task. You break it and I will take him back. Be sure of that." He said, standing, Kabuto stepping beside him.

Itachi glared at the other, in front of him in an instant, knife at the yellow eyes man's throat. "Is that a threat Orochimaru-kun? I don't take lightly to threats. Threaten me again and the next time it shall be your life. Are we clear on that?" Itachi asked, voice dripping with clear hate, everyone flinching back.

"We're clear." Orochimaru said, anger apparent in his eyes, hands fisted at his sides. Kabuto glared at Itachi, the older male seeming to not have even noticed the silver haired man in the room.

"Good. I shall be taking my leave now." He said as he put away his knife, walking away from Orochimaru and Kabuto. He stopped in front of Naruto before suddenly picking him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing! Put me down!" Cried Naruto, hands beating on the man's back, blue orbs blinking in surprise at the man's actions. His words were unheard as Itachi continued to walk through the room, heading towards the exit. He kept his struggling up, not even noticing when they entered the hallway. After several minutes of struggling, his attempts getting him no where, he stopped, giving a defeated sigh, eyes glaring at the ground, watching it pass underneath the other's feet.

He gave a surprised yelp as he was thrown down onto the seat of a car, skirt flying up. He quickly pushed it back down, embarrassment flooding his face once more. "As of this moment forward, you are now my property. You _will_ listen to me. I do not take lightly to defiance. If you do not, I will find a punishment suitable for your actions. No complaints should be heard. Are we clear?" Itachi asked red eyes boring into Naruto as he awaited an answer, the blonde shivering under the gaze.

"C-Clear." He stuttered, body frozen in place. Itachi stared down at him before finally closing the door behind him, taking a seat beside the blonde.

"Kisame, take us back to the base." He said, eyes staring at the front seat of the car, Naruto's eyes widening at the other mans appearance. The man's skin was blue, his hair a darker shade than his skin, sharp pointy teeth showing in his toothy smile. He gave a small nod, not speaking a single word, already knowing he wouldn't be able to get a conversation from the raven haired male.

Naruto huddled up in the corner of his seat, trying his best to stay away from the other, eyes staring sadly at the ground. How did he end up here? Ever since he came upon that scene, his life had spiraled downwards in just a week. He peeked over at the black haired man's reflection in the window, slowly taking in his face. The other showed no emotion, only staring calmly out the window as he waited to arrive at their destination. Small lines were on his face, making Naruto wonder. What were they from? What had made him like this? He knew he shouldn't start wondering about him. He knew he would soon get determined to unravel the mystery and try to figure out everything about him.

Red eyes glared at him, making him wince back, once more turning away from the intimidating stare. Desperately he wished for the car ride to end, the uncomfortable silence that had long settled over them slowly working on the boy's sanity. He soon began to fidget, fingers twirling one of the ribbons on his outfit in between them, teeth biting his bottom lip. It felt like hours before they finally arrived, the blonde peering out the window curiously.

There stood a tall grey building, only a few windows scattered along the first floor, the next couple of floors having a window for each room. Bushes stood on either side of the double doors, running along the front of the building, a smooth cemented pathway leading to the door from the street. Stopping his stare, he was jerked out of the car and onto the Uchiha's shoulder once more, eyes glaring at the ground. "I have legs you know." He muttered, angry pout on his face.

He gave a small yelp as he felt the grip around his waist tighten, an almost inaudible growl escaping the older's lips. They soon passed through the doors, entering the lobby, a dark demeanor looming about it. The walls were panted black, red clouds sprinkling along it every couple of feet. The blonde haired receptionist didn't even glance at them as they passed, Naruto only vaguely catching a glimpse of the other.

Itachi walked down the dark hallways, finally, coming to a small door. He opened it before roughly letting the other down onto the floor, red eyes flashing. "You are to stay here until you are summoned. I shall be back in several hours. Do not make a peep until then. Are we clear?" he asked, voice monotone.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered, cursing himself for sounding so weak and vulnerable.

"Yes what?" he asked, leaning dangerously close to his face, hand getting a firm grip on his chin.

"Y-Yes master." He said, blue eyes widened with fright. Itachi let go of him, turning sharply and disappearing out the door, slamming the door shut. The room was incased in darkness, Naruto slowly feeling his way around the room, finally finding something soft. He crawled onto it, huddling himself into a tiny ball as he awaited his new master's return.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Pein-sama, I have our test subject. When would you like to start the experiments?" Itachi asked as he approached the orange haired man, bowing slightly to him. The man turned, light glimmering off the multiple piercing his face adorned, nodding to his raven haired colleague.

"We are preparing the serum as we speak. We are in the last stages. In about two hours, we shall be ready to inject him with it. I shall call you when the time comes. Until then, you are dismissed." He said, waving a hand dismissively at him. Itachi nodded, bowing once more before turning to leave. "Oh, and Itachi-kun, I would get some rest for the steps after it. You'll need it." He spoke before the other left the room, smirk on his face.

"I know Pein-sama, I know." He said to himself, eyes flashing as he made his way to his room.

XxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was rudely awakened from his sleep as he was lifted up into a pair of strong arms, his carrier swiftly taking him from his room. He looked up to see the familiar face of Itachi as he was carried through the halls to a set of double doors, cautions hanging all over the walls. Curious blue eyes widened as they walked through the doors, entering a room with many tubes and beacons on the many tables. The tables were set in neat organized rows throughout the room, once side of the room practically empty save for the chair with straps.

He began to panic as the other headed over to it, placing him down and quickly strapping him to it. Naruto began to struggle, panic glimmering through his eyes as two unknown figures approached him. "I would suggest you calm down or else who knows what the effects will be." The orange haired man said as the red head beside him walked up to him, syringe in hand.

Naruto froze as the red haired man placed the tip of the needle on his arm, slowly pressing it in, a small yelp of pain escaping Naruto's lips. He quickly forced the pinkish liquid into Naruto's body, Naruto crying out in pain as a sudden chill ran through him. He began to shake, suddenly feeling cold as he was unstrapped from the chair, ears vaguely hearing what the other's were saying.

"Hurry and take him Itachi. The effects will start in five minutes and you can begin step two. Though please try to take it easy on him, we can't have our new toy break so early on in the game." Pein spoke, Itachi gathering Naruto into his arms, nodding and quickly making his way out, rushing down the halls to his room, pushing the door open with his hip. He placed the blonde onto the bed, stepping back. Naruto cried out in pain once more, arching his back, hands wrapping around himself as if trying to comfort himself.

"And now, step two shall proceed." Itachi spoke as he closed the door and began to walk towards the blonde, slowly peeling off his shirt. "You should be proud to be the first male on earth to be injected with the birth serum. Now, let's hope you don't fail." He said as he reached him, eyes glistening with pure lust as he climbed onto the bed, smirk on his face.

* * *

Hehe...yupyup, mpreg! Lovely correct? C: Well anyways...I hope its long enough...

**Next Update**: Once I get at least 10 reviews. But I shall be writing the chapter as I wait...so review!


	3. Searing Pain

* * *

The Sound of feet was quietly heard as Kabuto made his way through the gloomy halls of the abandoned castle. The light of torches flickered and danced across the grey and bleak walls, only dimly lighting the place. It seemed like hours before he reached his destination, dark eyes staring up at the complicated design of the doors. Many swirls and zigzags appeared on it, slowly beginning to form the shape of a snake as it met in the middle, the tail of it wrapping around the base of the door handle. 

The cool metal of the door knob sent a shiver down his spine as he took a hold of it. He slowly turned it, effectively opening the large wooden object. The hinges creaked in their age, the sound echoing through the halls behind him.

Without hesitation, the silver haired male entered the large and spacious room, allowing the door to close itself, a loud click making itself heard as it shut. Quickly, he made his was down the long carpet, placed on the floor as a path to the end of the room where two large thrown like chairs sat. The old worn fabric that had been there when they found it had been replaced to Orochimaru's liking, the pale man now occupying one of them. Next to him sat Sasuke, the pale man's eyes just as emotionless as Orochimaru's were at the moment.

It was amazing how the group had come across such a castle in somewhat good condition, hidden by the forest. Kabuto would never be able to figure out how no one had come across the castle in such a century. He figured someone should have found it by now, maybe tear it down for more businesses and factories to ruin the atmosphere even more. But he was glad. And now that he had found it, he made sure no one would come across it until they left, which was sure to be a long time from now.

He bowed lowly to Orochimaru, only standing up straight as he heard Orochimaru's voice. "Kabuto, you have news?" he asked, yellow eyes piercing into his skin as he gazed down at him. Kabuto stood before him, hands by his side as he nodded in head in confirmation, pushing his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, the Akatski lab called several minutes ago. They have just subjected out genie pig with the serum and will be starting the procedure soon. And as you requested, it shall be Uchiha Itachi. They said they would call once it was done and then they shall run some test. They'll have to wait for about a week before they can be sure that it worked." He said, eyes staring up at the other. A smirk appeared on his face, nodding down at Kabuto.

"Very well. So I assume they ran into no problems. You may leave." He spoke, waving his hand in dismissal. He raised an eyebrow when Kabuto didn't leave, sensing more news. "What else is there you have to say Kabuto?" he asked, eyes staring down at him.

"Well, Lord Orochimaru, I have been experimenting lately. I believe I have come up with a way to speed up the process of the child's growth." He said, eyes watching his lord's reaction. Orochimaru's brow raised once more, the sign for Kabuto to continue. "I've created a new type of serum to make him grow faster. It might have several risks along with it. But the sooner we can speed along our plans, the better." He said, eyes continuing to watch the other's reaction.

Orochimaru was silent for several long minutes, mind pondering on the situation. Finally, he spoke, leaning his head on his fist. "We shall wait. Once the child is born, we shall go for a visit. I shall make my decision then." He spoke, the sentence dismissing Kabuto. The silver haired male nodded his head, turning and leaving the room quietly.

XxXxXxXxXx

Blue eyes widened as he saw the older man stripping himself of his clothes, advancing on the bed he'd been thrown on. Hurriedly, to try to get away from him, he scrambled off, only to have a hand grip his wrist tightly, pulling his arm up so he was practically hanging there. "N-No! L-Let me go!" he cried out, struggling desperately as he was thrown back onto the bed, the raven haired man climbing on after him, one hand coming up to pin Naruto's arms above his hand.

With his free hand, Itachi moved, starting to take off the maid's uniform the blonde had been forced to wear, hand crawling up the skirt of it and finding the younger's underwear, quickly pulling it off the smaller's body. Naruto gasped at this, now feeling the rough fabric of the underside of his skirt brushing against his lower half, a cry of pain escaping him as he felt something tying around his wrists, the restraints tight and uncomfortable.

Now that Itachi had free use of both his hands, he went back to his task of taking off the rest of his clothes, climbing back over the small, shaking form in front of him, blue eyes pleading with him to not do anything. Ignoring them, he quickly stripped Naruto of the remaining clothes on his lower half, grabbing onto his hips tightly, the blonde already feeling a bruise growing there.

Without hesitation, Itachi positioned himself, not even caring to prepare Naruto for what he was about to do. He was ordered to do this, to prove the birth serum would work on male's. He had cursed Orochimaru silently when Pein had told him he was the one to have been chosen to do the task. But as he began to think, he realized he'd finally be able to get rid of some of the sexual tension he'd been feeling lately.

Naruto allowed tears to spill from his eyes as he waited for Itachi's next move, feeling the older's hands tightening their grip on his hips, squeezing his eyes shut as he saw the other's red eyes glaring down at him. Peeking out of one eye, he looked up at the other, noticing a far off look in the other's eyes, as if he was thinking. He tugged at his bonds as the other sat there, trying desperately to free himself.

Itachi blinked once as he felt movement from underneath him, glaring down at the younger. He hadn't even realized when he had gotten lost in his thoughts, quickly thrusting himself into the tight entrance before him, gritting his teeth as his cock was enveloped into a warm, velvety hole, the walls surrounding him pleasurably. He heard Naruto scream out in pain, not even giving the other a thought as he began to move, his thrusts pounding into the younger, only trying to bring himself his own pleasure.

It didn't matter to him if the younger cried out in pain. He could do nothing to stop him, only whimper and whine and beg for him to stop. And his words would go unheard, the cries and pleas only making Itachi move faster and harder, breathing becoming labored as he felt himself become close to the edge. He could feel a liquid lubricating him as he continued, already knowing it was blood from the rough treatment he was giving the other.

He gritted his teeth as he finally came, nails clawing into Naruto's hips, drawing blood from him once more. Finally, he pulled out, smirking as he saw the blood flowing freely from the blonde's entrance, tears streaming down his face, body shaking in his pain. He climbed out, walking to the bathroom connected to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Naruto continued to shake, eyes shut tightly as he sobbed, not even having the energy to try to tug at his bonds anymore, having given up halfway through as he felt himself begin to bleed. Soon, he fell asleep, unable to keep himself awake after such a thing, his tears still flowing even after he lost consciousness.

XxXxXxXxXx

Itachi dried his body off with a towel, wringing his hair dry of the water that continued to insistently drip from it, annoying him to no end. After several minutes, he finally got it to stop, tying it back into its usual ponytail and slipping on some fresh clothes, leaving the bathroom, the cool air from the bedroom caressing his skin as he exited. He glanced over at the now sleeping bonds, noticing that he'd finally stopped bleeding, eyes now skimming up his body.

They came to land on the bonds he had used earlier to keep him from trying to push him away and escaping, walking over slowly and untying them, setting his arms down by his side. The red marks on his wrist seemed to stare at him, as if trying to make him feel guilty for his earlier actions, failing miserably.

He turned, exiting the room and locking the door behind him to the other couldn't escape while he was gone, finally making his way to Pein. It didn't take him long to find the red head, standing in front of the man's desk, waiting patiently for him to speak. Pein glanced up, continuing on with his paperwork, soon setting down his pen, leaning back in his chair. "I'm assuming the task is done then?" he asked, eyes staring up at the Uchiha before him.

Itachi nodded his head, opening his mouth to speak. "He is currently asleep in the room I left him in. I locked the door so there's no way he's going to escape." He spoke, staring down at the man. Pein nodded his head, lacing his fingers together.

"Very good. In about a week we shall have to check him to see if our serum worked. Once we find it has, he will get regular check ups each month, and during the last few months it shall be each week. We will have you take dinner to his room. He is not to leave it under any circumstances." He spoke, eyes watching the Uchiha's reaction.

"Are you sure I should take him his meals? I doubt he'd very much want to see me at the moment." He replied.

"He'll have to get used to you. He can still be scared of you but he'll just have to get used to having you around. You're his new 'master' after all. And it's better if you keep your relationship with him at that level. You'll just end up betraying him in the end if it grows to more than just 'master and slave'." He spoke, eyes watching for any kind of reaction Itachi might have to his words, gaining none as he thought he would.

"I understand. I shall leave now. I still have my assignment with Kisame I have to do. So if you'll excuse me, I shall take my leave." He spoke, turning and leaving his boss in his office. Pein watched him leave, finger's still laced. A sigh escaped his lips, shaking his head and going back to his paperwork.

"You may understand my words Uchiha but you might not follow what I'm trying to get across. I don't trust Orochimaru enough to just think that he only wanted to se if men could have children. There's a reason behind all this. Be careful." He spoke as he stared down at his notes, staring at all the possibilities of Orochimaru's motivation.

* * *

Took me long enough ne? Anyways...I'm not very happy with this chapter. I felt it was too short...but it was a good ending place.

**Next Update:** _After I get 10-15 reviews_


	4. Please Let This be a Nightmare

* * *

A sigh escaped pink, plush lips as a tan body sat on the bed, blue eyes dull and uncaring. It didn't matter that the stupid maid's uniform Orochimaru had made him wear was all bloody and torn in certain places or that his wrists were red and hurting from his earlier bonds. It didn't even seem to matter to him that his ass was on fire and just wouldn't stop hurting, he still insisted on sitting on it. After all, he figured that there was nothing he could do now. It was useless, all of his efforts were useless.

He had tried to escape from Orochimaru, he had tried to escape from Itachi but nothing worked. No matter how desperate he was, it just didn't work. And it frustrated him to no end. If only he had escaped from Orochimaru, he wouldn't even be here in the first place. If only he had gotten out of the bonds Itachi had put him in, he might now have gotten raped. And if only he had listened to Iruka...he would be at home now without a worry in the world. Everything was useless.

He slowly turned his eyes towards the one window in the room, the glass dirty and yellow, aged from the many years no one paid any heed to cleaning it. His eyes now traveled around the room, looking at the dirty, bare walls. Only a bed, a beside table, and a dresser seemed to decorate the room. And every color used was dull and boring, pale baj, pale red. All the paint chipping off the walls. It looked as if no one had even tried to lift a finger to try and clean this room in a while. Perfect to put a prisoner in.

Is that what he was now? A prisoner? Of course he was a prisoner. There was nothing he could do to help himself at all. He was under their control now, a mindless puppet for them to use and throw around like a rag doll. Some little toy they get to dress up and abuse to their liking and not give a _damn_ about how he felt. It was stupid. All of it was. And _he_was stupid for not listening to Iruka, for getting caught like he did, for not being able to escape.

Naruto felt tears well up in his eyes once again, knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapping around them tightly as he buried his face against his knees, small sobs filling the air around him. Why did it have to happen to him? All of his life people had bullied him and targeted him with their practical jokes and hurtful words. Why was the only thing he wanted to know.

And...now that he was here with a high chance of never being able to leave this place, he was sure that question would never be answered. It was just something that...he doubted anyone could answer.

He jumped slightly, eyes looking up at the door as he heard a soft 'click', the door handle turning. He stayed as still as possible, too afraid to move as he the door swung open, now revealing the raven haired man who had just recently become the object of his nightmares.

He could feel his body shaking lightly, eyes widened before he buried his face against his knees once again. He heard not a word muttered from Itachi's lips, not a sound filling the air. Itachiclosed the door quietly with his free hand, his other hand holding a tray with a bowl of soup and some bread.

To say the least, the Akatsuki Lab weren't going to actually feed him well until they knew for sure that the blonde was pregnant. And if so, they would move him to a better room to make sure he would be okay. And of course, there would be nothing in the room that he could use to hurt himself. They needed him alive in order to complete thier experiment.

A sigh left the Uchiha's lips softly, now making his way over to the bed where the blonde sat, huddled up against the head board of the bed. He set the tray down on the bedside table, red eyes now glancing over to the shaking form. The sight was a pitiful thing to see.

Soon, Itachi allowed his eyes to scope over the mess on the bed. The blood that had dried on the sheets of the bed as well as on Naruto's legs, knowing he had caused it. For once, the sadistic man wasn't proud of what he'd done. Yet...he wasn't ashamed of it either. For reasons unknown to the man himself, he just didn't feel a single emotion towards the blonde. He was just blank.

After several moment, Naruto slowly looked up to see the raven staring at him, the sight a bit unnerving to him. He shifted slightly, trying to move to the opposite side of the bed, scared to be near him. He almost jumped out of his skin as his eyes met Itachi's, the silence overwhelming him. He could feel his breath leaving his lips now, gulping lightly before he turned his eyes away, unable to hold the gaze any longer. He wasn't ashamed to say that those red eyes scared him more than anything he'd ever seen. They just seemed...so hollow. Like he felt no emotions whatsoever. And for some reason...it just scared him.

Itachi just stared at the blonde as they locked eyes, a dull, bored look on his face now. He nearly allowed a smirk on his face when Naruto looked away, fear washing into his eyes like a wave crashing onto a beach during a storm. He kept his gaze on their captive for a little longer before finally turning and heading out the door, his steps silent as he left the poor boy alone to eat his food and comfort himself.

XxXxXxXxXx

The sun was just setting before Naruto even looked at his food, slowly unwrapping his arms from around his now still form, his arms and legs sore from staying in one position for several hours. Slowly, with an ache still in his ass, he crawled over to the side of the bed where the food had been set, picking up the bowl of soup, cupping it in his hands as he stared down at it. He knew it was cold already from having not been touched after all this time, now slowly reaching it up to his lips and allowing his head to tilt back, the cold liquid carefully, pouting into his slightly parted lips.

It wasn't long before it was gone, placing the bowl back on the tray, a bitter taste left on his lips at the moment. He soon reached out for the bread, surprised when he found it wasn't as stale as he thought it would be, now just nibbling on it, eyes staring blankly at the sheets of the bed.

He was nearly startled out of his wits as he felt a warm hand on his forehead, jumping back slightly, the bread falling from his fingers and onto the floor as blue eyes landed on a blonde haired man, hair covering up the left side of his face as the rest of it was tied up into a high ponytail on the back of his head. "Aw, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, un. I was sent in here be Pein-sama to clean you up, un." he said, now standing straight up as the back of his hands now rested on his hips, head tilted slightly as he observed the work he'd have to to.

"Alright, let's get you into the bathroom, un. You can get undressed while I fill the tub with water, un." he said, not noticing the small twitch Naruto gave at the idea of another man seeing him naked, even if it had already happened earlier that day. In a moment, the other blonde haired man was already in the bathroom, the sound of running water reaching Naruto's ears now. Slowly, he climbed off the bed, his legs shaking as he used the wall for support as he made his way to the bathroom, a surprised gasp leaving his lips as he felt a hand pulling his left arm around a shoulder, his new guest helping him into the bathroom and setting him down on the edge of the sink.

He sighed, helping to carefully peel off the newly ripped and ruined maid's uniform Orochimaru had forced him to wear during his stay in his old hidden castle. As what was left of the material was peeled off his dirty skin, Naruto shivered, a little cold without anything on. His new caretaker helped him into the tub, his movements careful so as not to hurt the small, shivering blonde more than he already was.

"Jeez, I knew it was for an experiment but he didn't have to be so rough, un. Can't Itachi just be a little nicer, un?" he said, sighing to himself before noticing the strange look Naruto was giving him. "Oh, uh, right, un. I guess I have yet to tell you my name, un? I'm Deidara, you're new caretaker, un." he said, begginning to scrub Naruto softly, focusing on getting the dry blood off of him.

Blue eyes focused on the small waves made in the water as he was washed, not saying a word. He didn't want to say anything for the simple fact that he didn't want to hear the word 'un' again. He hadn't even spoke for more than ten minutes and it was already enough to annoy him to no end.

He was a little surprised at the gentleness Deidara took with him, his blonde brows furrowed in his concentration to keep his gentle touch. Earlier, he had thought that everyone that worked here would be as rough as Itachi had been with him or that red haired man that had injected him with something. He still had no clue what it was he had been injected with in the first place. And he hated not knowing.

After what felt like hours on end without any sound other than the water moving around due to Deidara's scrubbing and the wash cloth against Naruto's skin, he finally spoke, pink lips parting slightly. "Deidara-senpai, do you have any idea what is it that they injected into me earlier?" he asked him, slowly turning blue eyes onto the older blonde.

He paused his washing, assessing the smaller boy residing in the tub. He sighed softly, wringing out the rag and moving it up to his face, gently washing it before he actually spoke. "You have to understand, Naruto, that we of the Akatsuki lab do experiments most of soceity would disagree upon, un. We were just hired to do this experiment by Orochimaru, thus why he supplied you to do the task, un. What was injected into you was a serum that took many years to make, un. It's called the male pregnancy serum, made to see if males can get pregnant, un. If it works on you, we'll have revolutionized part of the world but we'll have to pay Orochimaru off to be able to give it to the world." he said.

"B-But I don't want to be part of that revolution! I...How come I didn't get asked about if I wanted to do this or not?! There are plenty of gay couples out there that want to have children! Why not them! Why me?" he asked him, his eyes tearing up quickly at this. He didn't want to be part of some sick experiment. And to top it off, no one had asked him if he'd like to take part in it. He hadn't even know what was going on until just now.

Soon, he settled down with a little help from Deidara, the older holding the younger blonde's head against his chest, trying to get him to calm down. Once he felt Naruto was calm enough, he pulled away, fingers wiping away the last of the tears in his eyes. "So...I was raped for this experiment?" he asked him, his voice still a little shaky.

"I'm sorry Naruto...but yes, un. You'll be having an examination every week for an entire month to make sure you're healthy and at the end of the month, you'll be tested to see if it worked, un. So just sit tight, everything will turn out okay, un." he said now, washing Naruto's face once before standing up and notioning for Naruto to do the same.

"But how can you say that everything will be okay? No one even knows the effects that it'll have on me!" he cried out, falling silent after a moment. An awkward silence filled the room now, Naruto finally standing after several minutes. Deidara wrapped a towel around the boy, begginning to rub him dry after he had stepped out of the tub.

"Alright, un. There are new clothes for you on your bed, un. I'll see if I can slip away from work tomorrow and visit, but don't blame me if I don't arrive, un." he said before leaving the confused and upset boy behind him. Naruto stood in the bathroom for several minutes, wrapped in only a towel. He sighed, trudging out of the bathroom and finding an oversized black shirt and a pair of boxers on top of a pair of black pants that looked as if they would fit him a lot better than the shirt would.

He sighed, dropping his towel and slipping on the clothes that were given to them, startled when he felt as though he recognized the scent on the clothes. Unable to figure out who it smelled like, he climbed into the bed only to find that the sheets had been changed while he was in the bathroom with Deidara.

He sighed now, slipped underneath the covers now, snuggling into them and laying on his side, eyes staring out at the wall across from him. How did things end up like this? How was it that he got no say in what was done to him when there were plenty of people in the world that would have volunteered for this? It just wasn't fair.

Soon, he closed his eyes, deciding that maybe if he got a good night's sleep that he'd wake up just to find out that it was all a horrible nightmare. Oh how he wished he would just wake up from it if it was a nightmare.

* * *

Well...I'm sorry to have taken forever to update. :C For some reason, I just can't seem to get over my major writer's block.


	5. It All Depends On You

The days that passed felt as though they lasted forever. With no change of scenery and nothing much to do inside the room, Naruto spent most of his time sitting on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest, blue eyes staring dully out the dirty window. Though, the glass was too dirty to even through it. The sheets on the bed had been changed so he no longer had to sleep on a blood and semen covered surface, a new set of clothes being brought to him every week.

The only thing that seemed to liven up his day no matter how short the visits were was when Deidara came to check on him. Deidara was the one to talk the most, Naruto never really saying much except for a few comments here and there. He had gotten used to the food served to him and usually only nibbled on the bread.

He was silent during his weekly check-ups, usually staring out one of the few clean windows in the building. The man who gave him his check-ups was the same red-headed man who had given him the shot. Neither man tried to make conversation, Sasori only speaking when he had to give directions before writing down the results and telling Itachi he could take the blonde back to the room.

No matter how many days passed, the raven was the object of his nightmares, waking him in the middle of the night screaming and a fine sheen of sweat on his body. Every time he saw him, a shiver ran down his spine, the chill not going unnoticed by the raven himself. He didn't mind the reaction he got every time he saw him, the action causing a smirk to upturn his lips.

Though, the entire lab was starting to get antsy. IN only a few days they would give Naruto his last check-up for the month and give him a pregnancy test. They were all anxious to find out if all their hard work had come to pay off or if they'd have to start all over once again. No one looked forward to that option and was hoping for it to work. "Are you nervous, un?" Deidara asked the small blonde as he scurried around the bed, changing the sheets for him. Over the last few weeks, Deidara had come to look at himself as Naruto's mother, taking care of him. He would help give him baths and change the bed sheets for him as well as bring him new clothes. And Naruto didn't much mind at all. It was comforting to have someone that actually cared looking after him.

A long silence followed his question, glancing over to the curled up blonde sitting against the wall as the sheets were being changed. Naruto slowly opened his mouth to answer before thinking once more and deciding to shake his head in answer.

A smile curled up Deidara's lips as he watched him, giving a small nod of agreement. He believed Naruto to be adorable when he did things like that, a false sense of motherhood pride swelling up. "That's good. You have no reason to be nervous, un. On the other hand, the scientists have all the reason to be nervous, un. They pride themselves on their work you know, un."

Naruto scowled at this, wrinkling his nose in disagreement with it. How could they pride themselves in creating a serum that was forced on someone and then have them raped to see if it worked? He absolutely hated them. He hated them and Orochimaru and Kabuto and Sasuke. And most of all, he _hated_ Itachi.

Deidara noticed the looks crossing over their captive's face, sighing softly to himself as he finished his task. He walked over to him, tapping his shoulder lightly to get his attention. The smaller blonde jerked from his thoughts, a hand lashing out on instinct and smacking Deidara in the nose, causing the older to stumble backwards, hands covering his nose as blood began to drip out of it. Blue eyes blinked before widening as he realized what he had done, pink lips parting as a gasp escaped him. "D-Deidara! I'm so sorry!" he cried out, lunging forward from his spot against the wall to the older's side of who had fallen on the floor.

An unexpected chuckle filled the room, confusion washing over Naruto's face as he looked down at his caretaker. Gray eyes watched Naruto's reaction, his laughter becoming louder at how cute he looked. "You're so adorable, un!" he cried out, throwing his arms around Naruto's shoulders and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. He soon pulled away, smiling at Naruto and standing, pulling the startled blonde with him.

Naruto looked over his face, confused as to how it had gotten so clean. He was sure he had seen blood coming out of his nose only moments before and now there was no trace of it to be found. "Forgive my laughter but it was the first time you actually showed any emotion since you go here, un." He said, patting his shoulder and walking passed him to the door. "Now excuse me, I have to leave, un." He spoke, another chuckle escaping his lip as he walked out the door.

Blue eyes stared after him, brows knitted together in his confusion. Maybe he was just seeing things. Was he already going crazy in this place? It was definitely a possibility that couldn't be ruled out as long as he was here. He soon shook his head, climbing onto the newly changed sheets and laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling in thought.

XxXxXxXxXx

Itachi stared at Pein as the man sat at his desk, straightening papers on his desk. "Uchiha, you do realize that tomorrow is an important day correct?" he asked, getting a nod in response. "If things go well, you will be praised highly. Though, I'll need you to start trying to get Naruto to trust you. This thing will go a lot easier if he trusts someone in the facility. Mainly if he trusts someone who knows the importance of this experiment." He said, silencing anything Itachi was going to say about how close Deidara and Naruto had become.

The raven gave a small nod, red eyes narrowing into a glare. Pein gave him a glare equally as menacing, pointing to the door. "You may leave now. After tomorrow, if it was a success, I should see you becoming closer with him during the next nine months." He said as he waved his hand dismissively.

Itachi glared at him, leaving the office as expected of him, stalking towards his room. As he made his way to his chambers, his mind was working on a way to do as his boss had ordered him to. He was _not_ a social person and would have told Pein to piss off when he was ordered to rape Naruto in the first place.

When he reached his room, red eyes glared out the window angrily, pulling the blinds down quickly. The maid must have been in his room again and he'd have to talk to her…again. She never listened to him whenever he told her to leave his room alone but she would understand soon enough. The fact that she continuously came into his room for cleaning was annoying him to no end and he couldn't wait to make sure she never stepped foot in his room again.

He soon sat in the only chair in the room, eyes staring through the darkness of his room at the dart board that had been hung in his room by Kisame a long time ago for anger control. He stood, walking over to the small bucket of knives he kept. Pulling several of them out, not minding the cuts he got from sticking his hand in it in the first place, he held them up, throwing them as hard as he could at the board, hitting the small red space in the middle of the board.

He glared at it, throwing the next one and hitting the space right above it and throwing another and another until all of the knives he had had in his hands were gone, lodged in the board. He closed his eyes, pulling out one more and throwing it with all his strength at the board quickly, keeping his eyes closed. As it hit the board, he smirked as an audible crack echoed throughout the room, slowly opening his eyes and gazing at the nice crack that had been made in the board, running through the middle of it and making several of the knives fall onto the floor.

He calmed down entirely now, not bothering to pick up the knives on the floor and moving to his bathroom as he pulled his hair down from its ponytail, and reaching over to the bathtub faucet to turn it on. As the water began to run, he closed the door behind him, his clothing falling from his body to the floor.

XxXxXxXxXx

A murmur went through the small wave of scientists standing in the break room, many of them talking about the big news to come. It was finally time to check if their serum had worked on their blonde guinea pig. Deidara glared at a pair of workers he passed, the two silencing themselves until the blonde male left the room. As soon as he was gone, the murmuring started up again.

His footsteps echoed in the hallways as he made his way to Naruto's room. As he reached his destination, he opened the door and slipped inside, coming face to face with Itachi. He glared up at him before walking around him and going over to his dubbed child, hearing the door click as they were left alone. "Naruto, how are you feeling, un?" he asked, gray eyes looking over his features as he tried to figure out how he was holding up on his own.

"I'm…fine." He answered, taking a sip of the water that had been brought to him. Deidara sighed softly, sitting down on the bed beside the small blonde, pulling him into a hug. Naruto set the water down the best he could before wrapping his own arms around the older. IN truth, he felt a little panicked about the whole thing. If it had worked, he would have to carry around a child that had been the result of rape. But if it hadn't of worked, he wondered what would be done with him. Either way, he was sure the future wasn't bright.

"You don't sound fine, un. Yesterday you said you weren't nervous, un."

"But you never asked if I was scared." He replied, voice coming out slightly muffled due to having his face against Deidara's chest. This made Deidara laugh softly, giving him a small nod.

"You're right, I never asked, un." They soon fell into a comfortable silence. Naruto had buried his head against his friend's chest, closing his eyes and listening to the silence that soon surrounded them as they two sat in each other's company.

Though, their time was short lived when the door opened, revealing the stoic Itachi. Red eyes glared menacingly at Deidara, making his subordinate shiver, tightening his grip on the lab's guinea pig he held in his arms. The raven made a small notion with his head that told them to follow before he turned, not giving a second glance back at them.

Deidara nudged Naruto, the blonde slowly letting go and slipping off the bed, following after Itachi with the older blonde right on his heels. As they walked through the halls, Naruto's heart began to beat faster, blue eyes widening with each step taken. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back to see it belonged with his self-proclaimed mother.

He was comforted slightly, but it was drowned away as soon as they reached the room. Itachi opened the door, the hinges giving an audible squeak that seemed to make the thing all the more dramatic for Naruto, hands gripping into tight fists. Slowly, Naruto walked through the door, Deidara starting to follow before Itachi stopped him, receiving a glare in the process. He returned the glare with much more menace, turning and entering the room behind the small blonde and closing the door after him.

Naruto had seated himself on the edge of the small examination table as instructed by Sasori, the red-headed man already flittering around him as he got everything exactly as it needed to be so they could proceed. He then turned to their nervous looking patient, walking towards him slowly with an object in hand, scared blue eyes looking at him for a long time.

XxXxXxXxXx

Several minutes later, Naruto was sitting back in his room, Deidara pacing back and forth in front of his bed. He was getting tired of watching him walking to and fro and was sure the man had nearly created a hole in the floor. "D-Deidara, could you stop pacing? It's making me nervous." He finally spoke up, the older pausing in mid-step.

"Sorry, un. I just can't help it, un. Everyone's nervous about the results and this wait isnlt helping, un." He answered, his nervous state not like him at all. He sighed, running his hands through his hair to calm himself down, walking over to Naruto and sitting beside him, giving him a smile. "I know you don't want any part of this but the scientists have to depend on the results being positive, un. If they aren't, several years of hard work will have been for nothing and many of the scientists will lose their job, un." He said, giving Naruto's arm a small pat.

Blue eyes stared at Deidara for a long time, a frown marring his lips. "But why couldn't they have found someone willing? I could have been at home right now, living a normal life like people usually have. Not sitting in this dingy room with dirty windows and hand-me-down clothes, waiting to hear the results of a _pregnancy_ test for _myself_." He said, bitterness laced within his voice.

A bitter smile of his own appeared on the older's lips. "No, you wouldn't be, un. You would still be working for Orochimaru, cleaning floors and wearing a maid's uniform, un." He said, blue eyes widening in realization.

Deidara was right. If he hadn't of been brought here, he wouldn't be at home. He would be at Orochimaru's hidden castle, scrubbing floors until he could see himself in the cement, wearing the world's most embarrassing maid uniform he had ever seen. And he would still be unhappy. Neither one of his choices had a positive outcome.

Seeing the look on the smaller blonde's face, Deidara gently pulled him into a hug, resting his cheek on top of the blonde spokes. "I'm sorry, un. I didn't mean to make things seem so miserable, un." He said, blue eyes closing as he relaxed against him. Silence filled the room until a light tapping on the window signaled rain, the sound comforting both of them and getting their mind off of the test. They both closed their eyes as they listened to the drizzle outside, the room dark except for the dim light beside the bed, bulb flickering ever so often as it slowly died. They sat together with Naruto drawn into Deidara's hug for an hour, the smaller of the two falling asleep.

Deidara nearly fell asleep as well but kept himself awake to wait for someone to arrive to tell them the news. He waited for half an hour more before finally letting go of Naruto and gently putting him down on the bed to slip out of the room and head to the break room to find out if anyone knew. When he came back, the room was empty, the light bulb finally flickering out completely.

XxXxXxXxXx

A small groan left pink lips as a tan body shifted around, snuggling into blankets and getting himself tangled in them. He kept his eyes closed in hopes of being able to fall asleep again. His hopes slowly died away as he found himself getting antsy as he lay there, slowly opening his eyes and hazily looking around. Rubbing his eyes carefully to get the sleep out, he opened them once more, becoming startled by what he saw before him.

He was no longer in the old, dirty room that barely held any light. He had been moved to a different room where the walls were actually clean and one or two pieces of artwork hung on the walls. The room was illuminated well, several lamps placed about the room. When he sat up, he could see the sheets on the bed were clean and plentiful, the mattress comfortable to lay on. But instead of being colorless unlike the last room, the sheets were a royal red, the headboard made of mahogany with a beautiful finish. The carpet was a snowy white, two rugs placed about the room.

Slowly, he slipped off the bed, heading towards a small door on the wall opposite the bed. Carefully, he opened it, blinking in surprise as a blue and white bathroom met his sight, larger than the one from the other room. He turned away and closed the door behind him, eyes landing on a sight he had trouble believing.

He took only a few small steps before he rushed over to it, fingers running over the smooth, unstained glass. Blue eyes stared out the window happily, looking at the scenery that faced it. A forest loomed behind the glass, a field right before it with a fence blocking entry into the trees. He could only guess for safety reasons.

"Don't get fingerprints on the glass." A girl's voice rang out, capturing his attention quickly.

"What?" he asked, blinking as he saw a girl no older than he himself standing in front of the door of the room, dark brown hair in two buns on top of her head. She was wearing a white dress, or what it an apron, that looked as if it were swallowing her up that held two big pockets on it.

"I said, don't get fingerprints on the glass. I have to clean that off you know." She said, hands on her hips.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry." He said, drawing his hand back to him before backing away from the window, eyes focused on the girl before him.

"Don't worry about it too much. It's not too hard to clean." She said as she pulled a cart into the room, filled with cleaning supplies. "Now just go sit on the bed while I finish cleaning this room. I was supposed to clean it earlier but I only got part of it done before some guy appeared with you and said not to disturb you. But now that you're awake, I can finally finish." Naruto only stared at her as she gave an unusually long explanation of which he hadn't asked for, doing as he was told.

She immediately set to working on the glass, finish it quickly before moving on to the bathroom. "U-Um, excuse me, can you tell me why I'm here?" he asked her, dark brown eyes focusing on him.

"You mean you don't know? Jeez, everyone's talking about it. I mean, it's the biggest news going around right now, everyone's celebrating. I mean, shouldn't you of all people know about it?" she began a small rant stopping when she saw confused eyes staring at her.

"Dear, you're pregnant."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys....forgive me? Junior year is actually harder than I thought it would be so update will be really slow. Btway...I have a poll for you guys.

**For all updates coming up should I:**

A.) Have short chapters to make the story last longer with faster updates

B.) Have long chapters that would take longer to update

C.) Add more polls?

**Next Update:** 10-20 reviews


	6. Get Used to it

Pregnant. Pregnant was not a word he would have ever _ever _expect to hear directed at him. If words could shock someone to death, he was sure that would be him. But what didn't kill him did make him faint. Before he knew it, he felt his eyes rolling into the back of his head before his body began to fall back onto the floor in surprise. "S-Sir!" the girl cried out, dropping her cleaning supplies and immediately racing to catch the blonde before he fell to the floor, sighing in relief when she was able to get there in time.

She looked up when the door hinges creaked slightly, gaze falling onto the man who had brought the blonde in earlier. "H-He just collapsed. What do I do?" she asked, her voice a bit panicked as she looked at the raven haired male before her. His eyes glanced from her to Naruto before he began to move across the room, simply picking him up out of her grasp and taking him back to the bed.

"Leave. Now. You can clean later." his voice drew out after a moment. Obsidian eyes stared down at the sleeping blonde before him, his skin tan, hair looking as if it had been kissed by the sun even when he hadn't been outside ever since he had arrived.

This was the man…the boy he had been ordered to get close to. A boy he had raped just for the sake of an experiment he probably didn't want any part of. But orders were orders. And they had to follow them in order to keep funding for their research. But Itachi hadn't known that he would have to get close to the boy, to gain his trust and even build a relationship with him, even if it was just a casual friendship. If he had known, he certainly would have left this facility a long time ago. He was not one to deal with emotions, it was just…a trait every male member of the Uchiha family came to inherit whether they wanted it or not.

He paused his train of thought as he heard a soft groan leaving pink lips, eyes flickering down to the tan face for a moment before he saw blue eyes slowly flickering open, looking around the room a bit confused. He waited patiently for the blonde to slowly acknowledge his presence, watching the eyes widen in shock, a hint of terror hiding in the brilliant blue orbs. Naruto sat up, a hand coming up to his hair to run through it slightly, a bit confused by what was going on. But the fresh memory easily dug it's way into his mind, taking a moment to let it simmer inside his mind before he could look at the other again.

Without warning, he lunged off the bed, fisted hands beating at the raven's chest as hard as he could, tears in the corners of his eyes. "YOU! It's all your fault! Y-You! A-All because you-!" he cut himself off, his arms becoming weak as he began to sob, feeling large hands wrapping around his wrists lightly. "I-I'm pregnant. How could that even be possible?" he cried softly, the raven hesitantly bringing the tan body forward slightly and letting him cry against his chest.

Itachi felt awkward, but he felt it was his duty to try to comfort him. He was the cause of his stress, his sobbing. He had to start gaining his trust somewhere. But he had to admit, after a few minutes of letting the other sob against him, he was starting to get impatient and annoyed with him, especially when he felt his shirt start to dampen from so many tears.

Soon, the Uchiha took the blonde by the shoulders, forcing himself to be gentle with him, and pushed him away at arms length. Just from one glance it was easy to tell the boy's eyes were red from his sobs and several wet trails were easy to see in the light. To say the least, the boy looked miserable. And the Uchiha hadn't a clue how to make him feel better. With an annoyed sigh, he pushed Naruto to the bed and sat him down. He left the room without a word, leaving the blonde to wallow in his own self pity and miserable mood.

But it was only a few minutes later that another familiar figure entered the room, practically launching himself at the younger. "Naruto! I heard the news, un! This is great, un!" Deidara cried out happily, hugging the boy tightly. But after a moment, he pulled away, coughing slightly. "I mean…how are you feeling, un?" he asked softly, knowing the blonde had to be close to mental knowing that he was a guy and had been told he was pregnant. It just wasn't normal for men to be told they were pregnant.

But the older man got no response from the blonde, only an angry glare telling him that he had said something wrong. He slowly backed off, knowing that he just needed to leave him alone for a while. After he exited the room, he found the raven waiting to hear from him. "I wouldn't disturb him right now, un. He's…He just needs some time to himself, un. You have to remember, Uchiha, that he was forced into this, un. He didn't want to do this and now…he'll have to carry a baby for nine months, un. Think about how hard it'll be on him, un. Just let him have some alone time for the rest of the day, un. Maybe you can…start trying to calm him down tomorrow, un. Maybe." he said before he walked off down the hall, his mood definitely not as cheerful as some of the scientists who had worked on the serum.

But Naruto didn't speak a word the next day. Nor did he even acknowledge the fact that there was someone else in his room when his meals were brought to him. This continued on for a week. He was even too angry to talk to Deidara the three times he visited. Even with the sudden nice treatment from the Uchiha, he wouldn't let himself enjoy it.

The blonde could only see this as punishment for something he must have done wrong in his life that was unforgivable. The only problem was that he hadn't a clue what he could have done to deserve such a harsh punishment. And raking over his brain for the answer only made him tired and snappy with anyone that even tried to talk to him. But after trying to think of it for a week, he finally gave up, rubbing his eyes tired as he looked out the window. At least it was clean. He looked up when the soft creak of the door let him know someone was entering whether he wanted them to or not, spotting the raven who was his constant reminder of what was happening to him.

The raven set the small tray of food down on the bedside table, eyes looking at the blonde for several minutes, not moving from his spot. He had done this every day ever since the pregnancy test had come back positive. Even when he knew the man probably didn't mean to show it, he could tell he was thinking. But it was impossible for him to say what he was thinking about. He didn't know a single thing about the older man other than the fact that he was a rapist who certainly didn't seem to show any kind of emotion whatsoever.

"Will you eat today?" This drew Naruto out of his thought process, blue eyes looking up at the raven before him. He glanced at the plate, looking over the lightly toasted sandwich they had brought him. A lot of things seemed to have change ever since the test. Including the food. They no longer only served him soup and bread. They gave him real food, food that could fill him up, if he actually ate it. Of course, he hadn't been eating all week either, just little bibles every now and then to at least hold him over for a bit.

He looked away from the food with a shake of his head. "No." he said simply, looking at the sheets of his bed. The older's eyes narrowed as he looked up, quickly stepping towards him and reaching out. His fingers enclosed over the other's jaw, forcing him to look his way. He stared at him for a long time, not saying a single word but it was easy to see the anger that filled the man's eyes. Usually, Itachi was very patient. But when it came to the Akatsuki's experiments, he took it seriously. And Naruto was messing it up. If he didn't start eating again. who knew how it would affect the baby. After a moment, he let go, heading towards the door quickly. He paused as a hand took hold of the door knob.

"I suggest you eat. Otherwise who knows what we'll be forced to do to make sure the experiment is successful." he said, trying to keep his anger out of his voice. He turned the knob only to stop when he heard the blonde speak out.

"Is that all I am? Some stupid experiment? An experiment that I was forced to do, an experiment that I don't even have a single bit of interest in doing?" he growled out as his eyes glared angrily at the Uchiha who's back was turned to him. He watched the older turn to face him, the other's gaze immediately settling on the blonde on the bed.

"You underestimate your role in our experiment." he said simply, watching as Naruto glared at him even more.

"Underestimate my role?" he cried out, unsure of how to respond. His words just…angered him. Everything about the Uchiha angered him. "How can I underestimate my role when it's so fucking little to begin with?" he cried out. "I'm a stupid vessel for some baby that I shouldn't even be having!" he nearly yelled, his voice squeaking slightly as he said this. "You don't care what happens to me! Only that the stupid baby gets it's nutrients and that it grows healthily. You won't even care if I die giving the damn thing birth!" he yelled now, unable to keep his voice down anymore. The more he spoke, the angrier he got about the whole situation.

The raven narrowed his eyes, by the bed in a heartbeat. His fingers seemed to easily clasp over the tanned throat although they put no pressure, only the threat of what could happen so easily if the blonde angered him enough. "_You_ must keep healthy in order for you to even _have_ this baby. If this experiment fails, you'll go back to Orochimaru, that stupid slimy man! We'll lose our research funding, the scientists who worked so hard on this for years will have to start all over again. You're the one thing this entire experiment is riding on. You…and your child." he said, eyes red in his anger.

"Our child." This surprised the raven, he was expecting something…different. For the blonde to yell at him about how he was being used for their sick, disgusting games. But this…was definitely something he hadn't been expecting. "What happens if I do have the child hm? Does it get taken to the lab for more experiments? Do I just get pushed back into reality and pretend like the last…nine months of my life never even happened? Have you even thought this through?"

"_When_ you have the baby, we will both be moved into a home in a hidden location while the child will be observed. We **will** raise the child like we're a family and see how things go from there. Whether you like this or not, Naruto, you're in this for the rest of your life." he said, putting extra emphasis on the blonde's name and enjoying the chill that ran down the boy's back.

But the shivers didn't seem to stop, instead, he soon found the blonde sobbing, sighing to himself as he slowly brought the boy to his chest like he had only a few short days ago. The realization that he had been forced into something for the rest of his life probably didn't sit very well with him. "W-Why? Why are you doing this to me? I don't want any part of it!" he cried, fingers clinging to the other's black shirt as he tried to calm down and failed miserably in his attempts.

Hesitantly, the older ran a hand through the spiky locks sitting atop the other's head, unsure of what he was doing. He knew he had to get him to trust him, but he wasn't sure how to gain someone's trust other than loyalty. But he knew dealing with Naruto would take much more than loyalty to gain his trust. It would take gentle actions to gain his trust, but he wasn't sure if he would have patience to deal with the other without wringing his neck. But he knew Pein would make sure that didn't dare do a thing like that. Knowing their leader, he would make Deidara accompany with every visit to the blonde to help as a median.

After several minutes of letting the boy cry out his despair, he felt the other's body stop shaking and he could no longer hear his sobs. Slowly, his hand gently went through the other's hair again, feeling no rejection from the younger. With a sigh, he pushed him back onto the bed, taking the tray and holding it out to him. "Eat. It'll make you feel better." he told him before he turned and left the room. Naruto stared after him, hesitantly picking up the now cold sandwich. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want any part of it. But he would rather be treated at least partially like a human rather than being made to wear a stupid maid's outfit and scrubbing floors that would never be clean no matter how many people you had clean it.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Finally, Naruto had started eating regularly and Deidara was relieved to see that Naruto would speak to him again. The younger boy had even agreed to let him help him bathe once he started to get a bit bigger around the waist. The scientists were relived to find that everything had finally started to go smooth for the first month. If it hadn't of started to get any better, they wouldn't have known what they would do or how the disappointment would have affected them.

Itachi continued to visit him everyday, even when most of the time it was only to bring him his food. But, even when they didn't even make anything more than snipits of conversation, Naruto was slowly starting to get used to having the other around him. There were even times when the raven would simply sit down in a chair that had been brought into his room and watch him. Neither of them tried to speak, they both knew they had to get used to each other, especially if this baby really was born.

But they were both content to know that getting used to being around each other was a lot easier than expected. But out of respect, the raven would never stick around to listen into the light conversations Naruto and Deidara would have with one another. Although, he couldn't help but find himself amused when he happened to hear Naruto trying to cure Deidara of saying 'un' after almost every sentence he spoke. Most of the Akatsuki laboratory hoped the boy succeeded in a way, everyone except for Sai. Sai liked to think of the habit as an endearing part of his beloved partner, not that Naruto had any idea of what his red haired doctor thought since they didn't say a thing to each other outside of Naruto's doctor appointments.

It was easy to say that the first month went by slowly. But with the way things were going, not one person could complain, not even their small captive.

* * *

Er...I feel quite bad that I haven't updated in months. But I suddenly was inspired. So...I hope you enjoyed the update. Hopefully I'll be able to start up writing the next chapter very very soon so I can keep myself on a roll. But please, **review**. It helps inspire me the most.

**Next Update: **At least **5** reviews. And come on, let's admit that's even a stretch for me because of my (very) late update. xD


	7. His First Ultrasound

Blue eyes glanced out a window where the curtains framed it on either side, the sun falling in through the glass and warming his skin. It was nice to be able to feel the sun, especially when he hadn't been allowed outside since he had gotten here. But he hadn't asked about it. Ever since he and Itachi had spoken about the importance of the experiment, he hadn't asked much of anything for himself. He wanted to go outside, but he didn't know where this was located and if there was a chance anyone could see him.

He sighed, looking towards the door as he heard it open. He gave Deidara a light smile, turning to face him slightly as the other walked towards him. "How are you feeling, un?" he asked him, reaching out to put his hand on the other's stomach. It had become a habit of Deidara's to feel his stomach everyday. Even when there was no visual change in his appearance, Deidara still wanted to be the first to feel it.

It was strange how quickly they had become friends ever since he had been here. Two months and Deidara was one of the only one's he ever wanted to talk to. He was really the only friend he had while he was here. Naruto wasn't allowed to contact any outside person. It was a bit sad but he was happy that he had at least one friend while he was here.

"I'm feeling fine. No morning sickness or anything." he said, looking down at the hand on his stomach.

"Good, un. I heard morning sickness was the worst, un." he said, withdrawing his hand as he looked out the window. "Your check up is soon, un. Everyone's nervous, un."

"I suppose everyone will always be nervous around my check ups. No one here wants to see the experiment fail." he said softly.

"Even you, un?" Deidara asked him, hoping the blonde had finally accepted the child he was going to bare.

Naruto paused, eyes still staring out of the window for several moments before he could answer him. "Well. I'm not sure yet. I…know how important it is to everyone that the…baby comes out fine. I've been thinking a lot lately about everything." he told him.

"I don't want to have this baby because I know I'll get attached. And I don't want anything to go wrong with it." he said softly, the older blonde pulling him into a gentle hug.

"It'll be alright, un. We're here to make sure nothing go wrong with the baby, un." Deidara replied, glancing over his shoulder when the door opened again to reveal the raven bringing Naruto his lunch again. Itachi did this every day with each and every meal.

In a way, Naruto had gotten comfortable having the raven around but it was no where near enough for the blonde to want to have him around. He was just…comfortable with it.

"Naruto, after you eat your lunch we're taking you to Sasori for your check up." the man said, setting the tray down on the bedside table. Naruto nodded, pulling out of the hug and going to his bed so that he could eat. It had been weird getting used to eating on his bed. But there wasn't a table for him to eat at and they wouldn't allow him to go eat in the cafeteria yet. That was for everyone who worked here.

Deidara eyed the raven haired man that had taken a seat in one of the chairs by the window, noticing that the other's eyes never left the small blonde that was eating on the bed.

It wasn't strange to know that Itachi was gaining even a little affection for Naruto. Or least he was trying to. Deidara had never seen the man be affectionate towards anything. This might be good for him. He just hoped the raven wouldn't end up hurting the one who was going to have his kid. He sometimes believed Pein had given Itachi the job of fathering the child because he knew how cold the man was towards people and that he needed someone to care about.

"S-So, I'll have a check up on the same day every month?" he asked, his question directed at either of the Akatsuki members in his room.

"Yes. But within the last two months you'll start having a check up once a week." Itachi spoke up, Naruto's blue gaze moving to the man sitting down. He gave a small nod of understanding, continuing to eat.

It didn't take him long to eat, soon finding himself being led to the examination room by both the raven and the older blonde. He always felt so nervous about the red haired doctor who did his examinations. He just seemed so…emotionless.

He waited patiently as he sat on the examination table, Itachi standing in the room with him. Naruto wasn't sure why he was there, he figured it had something to do with him being the father of the baby. As much as he'd rather do this alone, he couldn't deny the father his rights.

"Why can't Deidara stay in here with me too?" he asked.

"He's not related to the…baby in any way." he said, his voice just as monotone as it normally was. The older man was trying his best not to say experiment. "Unless…you'd like to make him the godfather of your…our child." he said.

Naruto blinked, looking at the other with wide eyes. "You'd…You'd let me do that?" he asked him, surprised the man would let someone that he didn't seem to have much of a like for becoming the godfather of their child. But it was still hard for him to think of Itachi as the father, even when he knew he was.

"Yes. We may both be the parents…but you have more right to the child than I do." he said. He was being honest with the blonde. Even when the baby would share their blood, Naruto had more right with the child. After all, the entire Akatsuki group had forced this experiment on the boy.

He smiled softly at him for a moment before he looked away the smile still on his face. "Thanks. I'm sure Deidara will be really happy to hear that." he said softly.

Itachi didn't reply, only looking towards the door when Sasori walked in, ready for the examination. Normally, the red head was not one to talk and it surprised Naruto when he finally did speak. "Stop trying to cure Deidara of his habit." he said as he felt his heartbeat.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"I said, stop trying to cure Deidara of his habit. I like it." he said, now making the blonde lay back while he began to get the ultrasound machine ready. "Now, this gel might feel a little warm." he said.

"W-Wait, we're already doing an ultrasound?" he asked, eyes widening as the man pushed his shirt up for him and began to rub gel on his stomach.

"You'll have an ultrasound every month to make sure the baby is developing like it should be." Sasori answered, looking at the screen as he finally set the small tool on Naruto's stomach and moving it around for a bit.

Naruto bit his lip nervously, eyes flickering to the screen and looking at the small mass he assumed to be the developing child in his stomach. It was so weird to see it, he almost hadn't believe it until now.

"Everything's developing well so far." Sasori said, turning the machine off and getting up from his seat. "You can go bcd to your room now." he said as he threw a towel as the blonde to wipe off the gel. Naruto did so, Sitting up and looking at his stomach.

"There's really a baby in there…" he said softly, looking up at the other. Itachi didn't know what to say to him so he simply said nothing at all, holding out his hand to help the younger off of the examination table.

Naruto took the hand, slowly sliding off the table before withdrawing his hand and following the raven back to his room.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto sighed softly to himself, laying on the bed as he stared at the ceiling. It had been nearly two whole weeks since his ultrasound and it seemed like everyone in the building had calmed down again but some were already starting to think about his next ultrasound even when it wasn't for a noter two weeks.

But he didn't worry about it too much. He only worried about the slowly building friendship he had with the raven. They didn't speak much, no, but he could tell that the man was trying his best to encourage some kind of mutual friendship with him.

And Naruto was allowing it. Recently he had let the raven move his chair closer to the bed while he was in the room but that was all. Naruto still wouldn't allow any conversation, he had a hard time wanting to talk to the man who had raped him, even when he knew his reasons. It just amazed him how easily he had already forgiven the man for it.

He looked towards the door when he heard a light knock before it was opened, smiling when he saw Deidara. "Hello Naruto, un." he said, moving across the room and climbing onto the bed beside him with a grin. "Guess what I have, un."

"I don't know. Usually the only things anyone brings in here for me is food or clothes." he said.

Blue eyes watched Deidara reach into his pocket and pull out a small sheet of what looked like shiny black film, looking at the image on it as the older blonde held it in front of his face. "Is that my ultrasound?" he asked.

"Yes, un. I snuck a copy of it away from Sasori, un. He'll probably yell at me if he ever found out, un." he said with a grin, letting the younger take it from his hands.

"How come I'm not allowed to have a copy? If it's my baby, shouldn't I get a copy?" he asked, looking up at him curiously.

"It's mostly for research and to appease the scientists who created the serum." a voice said for the door, making the two blondes look up to find Itachi standing there with Naruto's lunch for the day. "Deidara, Sasori will kill you if he finds that you made a copy of the ultrasound."

"I know, un. I'm prepared for it, un!" he called, putting on a brave face and making Naruto grin.

Itachi moved across the room and handed Naruto his lunch, moving to his seat that he seemed to have claimed as his own after all this time.

"Deidara, if you know if will, why'd you take it?" Naruto asked, looking at the man sitting beside him.

"Well, un, I just want to have all the ultrasounds since it's normally a really big part in pregnancies, un." he said with a grin. "They're special right, un?" he asked.

Naruto smiled softly and nodded his head. "I suppose so. I always thought I would just end up seeing my wife's ultrasound. But I guess that'd be a little hard since I'm gay." he said with a light laugh.

Deidara grinned, hugging to the younger and clinging to him like he normally did. It was strange but Naruto found it a bit motherly. Like a mother helping her oldest child through their first pregnancy and just couldn't believe they were old enough to have grandchildren soon.

"Deidara, if you keep clinging to me like that, how am I supposed to eat?" he asked, getting a grin from the other.

"Just work around me." he hummed, making Naruto laugh but nod his head as he slowly began to eat.

This was how smoothly the second month went. Nothing too fascinating, but Naruto found he was getting used to this place and may even be able to count Itachi as family eventually.

* * *

For those of you worried that I'll be going by each month, don't worry, I won't be. I'll do a few time skips soon. So now tell me, how do you like it so far? 


End file.
